Monadiji Roborn: Episode 3: A huge debut
by Ssj3enderman
Summary: (People have been telling me to make these installments chapter, but the problem is that I have to edit all off them before I upload them, so I don't want to have to continue to have to do this forever. I intend of putting them all to gather at some point so bare with me) Noah has a dream that sends him off the deep end, and Now he has to protect a team that can't protect it'self


Mondaiji Episode 3: A huge debut!?

Written by: Nicolas Walker-Rodgers

Created by: Sala Doltrack

The sky was dark as everyone in the castle was asleep and having fantastic dreams except for Noah. "Help us Noah "

He heard as he saw black rabbit, jin, and Riri sinking into a pit of quicksand. He looked left and saw Izayoi , asuka , and kasakabe all in bed. There checks were a light crimson red and they were all asleep. Noah yelled at them to wake them up but they didn't respond. He ran back to the three that were sinking in the quicksand and grabbed black rabbits hand. He managed to pull them out of the sand a bit but as soon as their necks came out of the quick sand the sank back and Noah lost his grip and fell back. A voice in the distance kept screaming "Noah Noah Noah " as he tried to blur it out by folding down his ears. When he woke up he thrusted up and was soaked in sweat.

" see told you he'd wake up If we had his name over and over." Izayoi said with a smile. Noah jumped up and ran for the tarsus looking down to find jin , Riri , and Jada all talking. He breathed a sigh of relief.

" Noah did you have a bad dream ?" Kasakabe asked. " I did you three were in beds sick with some…THING and black rabbit and jin and and Riri were in a pit of darkness sucking them in and I could of saved all of you and and and It's all my fault!" Noah sobbed as he fell to his rolled down his face as he contemplated what his dreams even meant. A look of worry came across all of there faces. The droppes of tears hit the floor. Black rabbit walked over to Noah and crouched beside him. She rubbed his back as he slowly stopped sobbing. " were not in that situation and every thing is fine. Maybe you need a relaxing day at the at the spa " She said soothingly. Noah nodded as he dried the tears from his eyes.

" Actually I know what I could use?" He said in his normal voice.

" a power up, like a sort of moral booster " He said as he stood up.

" well then you name it and we try it.!" Asuka said. " Black rabbit do you think you can teach me how to make my hair change color llke yours." Noah asked

"sure I'd love to!" she replied excitedly Her hair changing color. The other three walked out of the room as Noah and Black rabbit followed. They went into a forest clearing that was near a water fall.

"now then how do I do it!" Noah chanted. " Please note that this transformation responds to your emotional state of mind if your not ready to fight or prepared to flee then this transformation will not activate." She stated. Noah nodded as he smiled. She stood before him as her hair turned pink making a swimp.

" Thought this transformation provides very little attack power boost it does provide a large speed and dexterity boost. " She explained. Noah closed his eyes and breathed slowly. His hair began to swish in the air and turn to a faint reddish color. Then it returned back to it's normal blue color. He bent over breathing heavy.

" darn it I felt like I was was so close "said Noah.

" you have to be prepared for fight or flee if you are scared then you will not be able to transform!" she exclaimed.

" But I bet that dream you had was bugging you and that was the reason that you couldn't transform in the first place, so How about we try again in a bit after a spa day huh?" She proposed.

" I guess I mean it wouldn't hurt if I took a break." Noah said as he regained his breath. They walked out of the forest and walked to the spa that was near there manner. Black rabbit and Noah went into the hot separate spring and rested there. Noah looked down between the wall and the water as black rabbit noticed the silence.

" so are you having a relaxing time?" she asked. Noah didn't respond as he began to sink under water. She noticed his depressed expression on his face.

" what If that dream comes true? What if I can't protect them and black rabbit and the others? " these questions ran ranpent inside Noah's mind. She smiled at him making him smile back but only for a few seconds. As Noah and black rabbit left the pool they walked outside.

" Black rabbit do you think I'm useless?" Noah asked. " No your not useless but you don't have as many applications as everyone else but, I'm in that same boat But we each have our own uses" she explained. Noah's mood remained the same as she realized that wasn't the answer that he was looking for. They walked back to the manner and everybody went to bed except for Noah. As the night slowly progressed he got up from the bed he laid in for hours. He looked around and saw nobody else in the room.

"that's strange normally there are the other three in here" Noah said. He got up and treverised the building. He came across a room with the lights on and voices from from the room. He creeped to the door and heard the voices of Iazyoi,Asuka,Kasakabe,and Black rabbit.

" I think it has something to do with him coming here." Kasakabe said.

"maybe he's having trouble dealing with the loss of his family and having to quit the team where he came from and he's still dealing with the pressure of joining the community" Asuka added.

" Maybe we should take him back to his home world He might not be ready to be apart of this world and it's problems " Izayoi said. After hearing this statement he darted out of the manner and towards the direction of the river." But then again he is quite the catch I mean he could beat me if he tried so we'll keep him" Izayoi continued.

" I'm going to check on him he hasn't been feeling like his self after that dream he had. " She said as she walked out of the room. The sounds of the foots steps echoed in the massive hallway. She looked into the bed room and saw the tarsus doors opened.

"oh no" She said. She followed her brain on were she thought he went. Noah landed at the river and sat down at the river and looked down. Black rabbit soon landed behind him and slowly creeped to where he was sitting.

" Black, do you guys really want to get reid of me?" Noah asked.

" no no it isn't like that we were worried about your mental state as all. We thought that because of your dream you'd have trouble doing gift games with us as all" She replied.

" I'm useless aren't I, I can't even transform " Noah greifed. Black rabbit tried to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say.

" Just face it black I'm useless!" He exclaimed as he through a rock across the water it skipped across the water twice and sank after the third hugged him as he turned around.

" Your not useless so stop thinking that you just don't have as many applications as the other do" She said as she backed up from expression was unchanging. Screams rang out from the manner as they rushed back. As they rushed into the room where everyone was relaxing they saw Leticia,Izayoi,Asuka,and Kasakabe lying on the ground.

" this is exactly like my dream but with the addition of Leticia." Noah thought as he ran. Black rabbit and Noah ran over to the others. Noah lifted up Kasukabe's head.

" Kasakabe wake up!" Her head slowly turned over towards Noah. Her checks were red.

" What happened?" Noah continued. " I don't know we were just drinking tea and it tasted horrid and then we started to freak out and them you two came" She replied.

" Don't worry we'll get you to your rooms so you can rest ok?" said as he picked up kasakabe. She smiled as he carried here to the room. Black rabbit and Noah carried them all to the bed room. Riri came up later on to check on the situation she saw them all in the bed.

" what happened?" Riri asked.

" Nobody knows we came back and saw them all like this so we took them in here" Noah responded. Riri put her hand over there foreheads.

"They're stricken by something. They have very high fevers" she said. An explosion rang from outside. They ran to the tarsus and saw a serpent slithering across the looked closer and saw jin in front of the serpent beside serpent shot water at them as Jada was projecting a force field. Black rabbit jumped down and kicked the and jin ran away from the serpent as it grabbed Black rabbit and tossed her out of the way. Noah jumped down behind the serpent as it chased after jin a Jada. He looked over towards Black rabbit and saw her was on the ground crawling away from the second serpent. The rage inside Noah began to burn. Then what black rabbit began to repeat in his mind.

" I think That I'm ready" He said to himself. His hair turned to a red color as he dashed and picked up jin and Jada from the first serpent and set them down in some bushes. Then he dashed over and did the same for black rabbit. He sat her behind him as the serpents slithered to him. She looked up and saw his hair was a red color. She jumped up and began to walk forward.

" Stand back" Noah said putting his hand in front of her. He jumped up and grabbed one serpents tail and threw it at the other serpent. They both went flying into the air. His hair returned to it's normal blue color and he collapsed on his knees. Black rabbit ran to him and jumped on his back laughing.

" No time to celebrate yet we still have to deal with the other sickness but those serpents I threw they might have something to do with it" Noah said as he looked off into the distance.


End file.
